


have a snowball fight with someone you love

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Snowball Fight, how i'm coping with unlocked, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: Solinh have a snowball fight!!! And it's adorable!!! (at least I tried to make it adorable)I don't own these characters, Shannon Messenger does.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Linh Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	have a snowball fight with someone you love

Sophie crouched behind a tree, scooping up snow and packing it into a snowball. She peeked out, not seeing any adversaries, but that meant nothing. They could be anywhere, behind that bush, descending from above, or even right around the trunk. _She_ could be anywhere. Sophie crept out from behind the trunk, eyes darting all around. 

Nothing. No one. She straightened up, confused. Where did she go? She couldn't have run into any-

Linh leaped down from the tree, hurling snowball after snowball at her girlfriend. Sophie shrieked as she used her cape to shield herself, laughing as she stumbled backward. She threw her one snowball at Linh, who just held out her hand and dissolved it in midair.

"No fair," Sophie whined. She reached down to grab some snow, but it melted faster than she could say "Hydrokinetic." She glared playfully at Linh, who shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to have a snowball fight," she teased, using her ability to gather snow into a pile. 

Linh concentrated, her tongue sticking out, which Sophie found distracting enough to not notice the heap of snow hovering just above her head. She looked up in time to see the snow collapse on top of her, burying her under the mounds of cold. Linh giggled as Sophie clawed her way out. 

"Two can play at that game." 

Sophie focused, trying to blink like Fitz had done early in her elvin career. She let the light pass through her as Linh cried out, running as far away from her girlfriend as she could. She tramped through the snow, making some very obvious footprints. Sophie didn't care; she just had to find a place to hide. 

There! A huge, convenient rock that could easily cover Sophie. She ducked behind it, scooping up snow to make as many snowballs as she could. She had just made her eleventh snowball when Sophie heard footsteps. She froze, then gathered her snowballs under her cape, using her telekinesis to keep them there as she crept out from behind the rock. There stood Linh, hands on her hips as she watched Sophie shuffle out with her hands up. 

"Give up?" Linh asked, grinning. Sophie did her best to look defeated, looking downward as she dropped her hands. 

"Yeah...no." She whipped open her cape, cackling as the snowballs flew at Linh unsupported. They splattered against her, taking her by surprise and rendering her ability useless. Sophie laughed as she watched Linh squeal and thrust her arms out. The snow on her clothes evaporated, leaving only the flakes woven between her hair. 

Sophie crossed the distance between them, bringing one hand up to touch the snow before it melted. Linh scrunched up her nose defiantly, her cheeks coloring as she leaned slightly into her girlfriend's touch. She bumped shoulders with Sophie and unclipped her cape to wrap it around the both of them. The two stayed there for a moment, watching the snowflakes spiral down and soaking in each other's warmth, until they finally headed back inside, laughing and teasing each other all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> word count: around 500
> 
> validation and constructive criticism appreciated <3
> 
> ty for reading and have a great day!


End file.
